memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Coffin
A coffin or casket was an oblong or rectangular box or , traditionally constructed of wood, in which a corpse was placed and either buried in the ground or jettisoned into space. These containers were sometimes less formally referred to as a wooden box or simply box. From the 22nd to 24th century, photon torpedo casings were generally used as coffins, when the deceased were buried in space. ( , et al.) The Klingon House of T'Kuvma preserved the bodies of their deceased warriors in ornamental metallic caskets that were deposited over the hull of their flagship, forming a kind of symbolic "armor", dating back thousands of years. ( ) When Jonathan Archer considered that perhaps launched too soon in 2151, reminded him that if they hadn't launched when they did, "they'd have sent Klaang back to Qo'noS in a box." ( ) Following the lynching of a Skagaran man on the Skagaran colony planet in 2153, Sheriff MacReady inquired to the undertaker who was paying for his box. The undertaker glanced towards Bethany, a local school teacher, who MacReady expressed his opinion that he hoped they weren't planning to bury him in the cemetery. Later, Jonathan Archer introduced himself to Bethany, and noted that he had saw her early that morning, paying for the Skagaran man's casket. ( ) In 2154, the coffins of the Human casualties of the United Earth Embassy bombing on were lined up in the cargo bay of , draped in the United Earth flag, ready for transit back to Earth. ( ) In 2268, Bela Oxmyx threatened James T. Kirk to fulfill his demands or Kirk would be picked up by the in a box. ( ) In 2365, Emissary K'Ehleyr referred to a modified class 8 probe casing as a "damned coffin" after she endured a trip at warp 9 in it, in order to rendezvous with the for an important mission. ( ) In 2370, Doctor Beverly Crusher read a eulogy before her late grandmother's coffin on Caldos, with Counselor Deanna Troi and Jean-Luc Picard by her side. The coffin was later beamed back from the underground to scan Felisa Howard's dead body for anaphasic energy. ( ) The same year, Miles O'Brien, was infected with the Harvesters, and was hiding out on the surface of T'Lani III with Julian Bashir. There, Bashir assured the suffering O'Brien not to worry, because he was going to get him home, to which O'Brien replied, "In a box, maybe." ( ) In 2372, in the holoprogram Janeway Lambda one, Beatrice Burleigh believed that the coffin in her mother's grave was empty. ( ) In 2373, when Doctor Elias Giger began spouting to Nog and Jake Sisko about cellular boredom, he explained that it was an alternative to any one of them ending up "as putrefying corpses in wooden boxes stuck in the ground, or vaporized into subatomic particles and vented into the cosmos like a bad case of gas." ( ) In 2374, Lieutenant Tom Paris, expressing reluctance to enter a stasis unit, complained "Why do they have to design these things like coffins?", an expression of his claustrophobia. Later, after the crew was revived, he commented "we would've died in those coffins" had it not been for the heroic actions of Seven of Nine. ( ) External link * de:Sarg Category:Death Category:Tools